It is known to use structural spokes to mount a bearing casing to an outer structural ring of a gas turbine engine. For instance, such spokes may be found in mid-turbine frame modules. Each spoke typically extends radially from the outer ring through a strut in the gaspath to an inner ring supporting the bearing casing.
Conventional locking features to ensure the integrity and prevent loosening of the connection between the spokes and the inner or outer structural ring are typically composed of several individual pieces and require sufficient radial clearance for installation.